Circumstances
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: My fingers interwined in between his fingers. Truthfully it was the first time I held hands with a boy. I was almost twenty one and he was my first boyfriend. We hadn't even kissed yet. We only met when circumstances allowed, until he got a handphone and said he'd call me when he is free. Fem!Sasu x Naru
1. Clasped

**Clasped**

My fingers interlaced in between his fingers. I wanted to know and I asked him, how it felt to hold hands with a boy. I was almost twenty one, he was my first boyfriend and we had not even kissed yet. One thing at a time maybe.

I was a student of Diploma In Video Production, under the Faculty of Mass Communications at Konoha Uni. I am currently in Group B, in my fourth semester and a year away from graduation. He was my coursemate but he attended another class and we often bumped into each other along the corridor of our classroom. Twice a week my class and his were combined for the Law 341 course and we had our class in the lecture hall. Sometimes when I went down the hall to talk to the lecturer I would have accidental eye contact with him. All I knew about him was that he was in Group D, and he came from a neighbouring state and moved here to be with his family.

Part of studying video production was editing your video. I could just hire a freelance editor and had my videos edited outside but I like experiencing things with my own hands. So since the faculty already had an editing suite at the Visual Editing Room or VRE, I decided to use the free service provided. It was a great way to learn video editing on your own sweet time.

The VE Room was open from 7 am to 12.00 midnight but I usually reserved the night slot because less people were around at night. It turned out that he also spent his free time either lounging or editing at the VER too. When I was editing, he would sit at the back and look at me editing, sometimes offering a suggestion here and there. We don't really talk until one day when he he pursued me with a question.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" my eyes was frozen on the computer screen. I immediately forgot which track was I supposed to cut. I realized that we were alone and I glanced at the computer clock and it was half hour past eleven pm.

His straight to the point question diverted my attention from my work. So he was here for a personal reason not really watching me work.

"What kind of a request is that?" I blurted, hands frozen one on the mouse and another on the keyboard. I was editing a simple music video, a class project assigned by my lecturer for the video editing subject.

"Well…" he said. Next I heard scraping of the chair on the cement floor.

He did not continue so I unlocked my frozen hands from the computer and turned around. "Well what?"

"Our friends have been pushing us together for the past week. Maybe we should, be a couple?" he asked like he was asking me to borrow my assignment.

"Those are only gossips. Everyone gossips and does not mean we have to listen to everything they suggest," I emphasized.

My classmates, and his classmates, a bunch of very 'great friends' liked to matchmake every single girls and boys in our classes. Someone asked me about it and I just ignored them. Maybe we should date they say... see what it's all about. I did not want to go with the flow for their sake. They were just gossiping and classmates were easy target.

For me after two decade of living without any male love interest, waiting another decade was nothing. It wasn't like I could not function without companionship. Actually I wasn't against the idea of a companion but I did not want to rush it either.

"Well, I think we should. I like being in your company."

"Really?"

I turned back to my computer and grabbed the mouse. I better make a save on my recent edits before I lose any changes. My work mood was out the window.

"I'll think about it," I told him. I didn't know what to say. It sounded like a life changing event to consider on a whim. It's much more complicated than choosing a tuna sandwich or chicken kebab for breakfast. I needed time.

Three minutes passed as I previewed my video before saving them back on my hard disk. I had been using the VER from 9 to 12 for a week and he had been watching me work. Other students came and went and I figured that when they saw us in the room, though we did not talk, thought of something else.

"Sasuke, here's the video you asked about. I already asked my friend's permission to blend it into our video," a pink haired appeared into the room. It was a doorless room so people enter and exit effortlessly.

"Thank you Sakura," I grinned nervously at her. She handed me a small memory card in her palm.

"Hey Naruto, you haven't finished your video yet? Where's Kiba and Shino?" Sakura leaned against the door and looked at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, they went home right after we finished. So how's the video going?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. Luckily Sasuke's a genius so she had this software all figured out. I only know Pinnacle."

"Not without Naruto's tips of course." I said while waiting for the video to finish saving.

"You two are so made for each other," Sakura said cheerfully. "Hey I gotta answer nature's call," and then she left.

Naruto suddenly got up from his chair and sighed.

"Tell me when you considered it. I could call it an experiment, we don't really need to be too serious into it."

I looked at him and nodded, quickly returning to my bags and watching the file finished saving.

"Bro, come help me with the heavy lifting. You aren't staying here past working hours without any grunt work," a sudden voice interrupted our awkward session.

We both turned at the door to see our technical officer from the Post Production Unit leaning in. I figured Naruto must be helping them with some free labour around the office for a chance to lounge around the VER. It was normal for Diploma in VP students to edit all through the night, but they will be like owls, sleeping all through the day.

Naruto pointed to the computer screen and spoke, " The next time you edit, I think the lightings in the first minute is a little dim. Maybe you could tweak it little?" He smiled a toothy smile and exited the room.

I unlatched my hard disk from the computer and picked up my bag. I had to calm my nerves anyway. I exited the room and the Post Production Unit and waited for Sakura by the toilet's entrance.

As I tightened my fingers against his, he sucked in a breath. It was exhilarating to be holding hands at this age with someone whom I realized had my heart thumping hard. I wasn't crushing on him actually, but my feminine body sure liked the sensation of our skin rubbing against each other.

"As you know I might be the kind to be AWOL. So you better not expect me to be the kind to stick around constantly like a normal boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever, like we ever met outside this building before," I said.

He snorted. "Then I guess this thing is sealed." He lifted our hands and kissed my fingers while smiling at me.

"Well, I got to go. I work part time at the corner restaurant since last week. Got to find money to date my princess," he winked and smirked at me.

I slipped my fingers away from his and straightened my jacket. He got up and waved goodbye at me, heading towards the lift. I headed back to the Post Production Unit.

Ladies and gentleman, meet my boyfriend, the elusive Naruto.

What I didn't know was that, what I thought was an experimental dating thing affected me on a deeper level.

It's been a week since we declared our status as a couple. But this week he was nowhere to be seen and he was not in the VER either, I had finished my editing for this semester so I did not use the room too often. Still I stopped by and looked around and did not see him at all. I knew that we would be an unconventional couple, but a couple nonetheless so not seeing him around was weird. Our Diploma program occupied the eleventh floor of an office building, where office space have been converted into classes. Apart from this class, we also had evening classes in our yet to complete new faculty inside Konoha Uni main campus. This messy class arrangement made us unaware of the other classes' presence, so not knowing where my boyfriend's class was half of the time was normal. It didn't help that he did not own a handphone, strange but true.

I was thinking about all this when Sakura walked towards my desk and sat on the chair next to mine. Despite the free seating concept in our class, Sakura still chose to sit beside me though I often ignore her when I was deep in thought.

"Why are you looking so distant Sasuke?" Sakura asked without looking at me, as she pulled out a spiral ring report from her bag. The Pink haired girl read the cover of the report before rifling through the pages to check for something.

"Nothing," I said as I pulled out my own report from my bag. I totally forgot that I was supposed to collect them before the lecturer walks in for class. I became the class rep for this subject just because the lecturer is my Godfather.

"Here's mine," Sakura placed the report on my table, the cover as usual in pale pink. "You always keep things away from me. But I could see that you seemed lost this past few days. We'll go have some pie after class, on me. Then you can share what's bugging you," Sakura whispered as Kakashi Hatake, our lecturer and my Godfather walked into class. Late as usual.

"How you could have agreed to such arrangement is beyond me," Sakura sighed as she sipped on her melon cucumber juice.

"That's why I don't tell you these things." I sighed.

"How many times should I tell you to trust me, I am your best friend." Sakura glanced at me and sighed.

I poked on my half finished pie while Sakura finished her drink and began interrogating me. Soon she realized that it was Naruto who was bothering me, a conclusion she made after I answered "Yes" and "No" to a series of questions she posed. I knew she was right about me needing to share some of these stuff with people close to me just to lighten the burden but this was too personal and it was bothersome to let it all out.

I had known Sakura since we were 12. She was also Kakashi's goddaughter. How my awfully late and perverted lecturer managed to have so many godchildren is beyond me. But that is how we met, through an open house held by Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father.

I was twelve brooding at the bench on the back garden of the Hatake's residence when a pink haired girl blabbed merrily beside me. She declared me as the cutest girl she had ever seen and declared me her best friend. I had been scowling on the edge of the garden about the fact that my brother is away on one of his debate tournament. I wanted to watch him but he told me he was not going to babysit me while he prepared for his tournament and my parents were too ecstatic to meet the Hatakes after a long time that they just agree with Itachi. Being six years apart meant we did not share the same universe, him in his freshman year in college while I'm barely out of primary school.

I thought that the pink haired girl took a liking to me, it was annoying at first, but over the years I had become comfortable being around her. Sakura never said she actually liked me but she had been a great friend, leaving me to myself whenever I needed time alone and butting in when the situation arpse. After eight years of friendship she had became an annoying best friend to whom I grudgingly share my secrets.

"So you only ever meet at the faculty? Like dates on campus? That's boring only meeting when circumstances allowed." Sakura concluded.

That sounded horrifying but it was the fact so I just gave her a vague glance.

"Having a coursemate as a boyfriend sounds convenient, like Mr Right now. And anyway, are you two doing anything this weekend? I… I… thought we could double date." Sakura asked.

Fork embedded in the half eaten pie, I slowly turned to her. "Who's the other guy?"

"You know our senior taking the Advertising and Communications Degree? The one who is also member of the Arts Club, his name is Deidara. Well, his friend Sasori asked me on a date."

"Hmm." I nodded. Eyes squinting suddenly remembered that Deidara was also a friend of Itachi.

"Well, I don't want to go alone on a first date. He's like 26, and I feel safer when you're around."

"Truthfully I don't even know when we'll actually go out on a date Sakura."

"Why don't you invite him out?" Sakura asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes, didn't she just told me earlier that me and Naruto are bounded by convenience, by circumstances.

"We only meet when we meet. I don't care about dates for now."

Sakura sighed this time, "You might not care about it now… but… I hope you know what you are doing Sasuke. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura leaned back on her chair. I saw that she had hundred things running in her mind but she did not voice them out to me.

 _I can't promise that,_ I told her in my mind.

"Well, I'll ask Tenten and Lee to accompany me then. Neji is still in Singapore," Sakura conceded.

Neji was doing some interview in Singapore, he had followed his father there and taken the opportunity to do an exclusive interview with a producer there. Naruto had told me about it, saying he wished he could do the same but I knew he did not have the resources to travel outside Konoha. I aimed to interview a local producer, a friend of a friend of a friend. There was no need to search farther when the local talents were the best.

"I wished you could meet Sasori, he makes puppets with his own hands and he often performs with the National Theatre.." Sakura began talking.

It had taken a good three years for me to be more alert of her other friends. She was there for me all time and season and the least I could do was this, "So tell me all about this Sasori while we walk back to your car."

Sakura smiled and rummaged her wallet for her money. "Sure, there's nothing I never told you about." She looked at me and I avoided her meaningful glance and pushed my plate away. Sakura continued to tell me tidbits about Sasori as we walked away from the table and approach the cashier.

Truthfully I don't intend to get hurt when it comes to Naruto. But if I do, I'll get over it eventually. I know I didn't need to convince anyone even Sakura, about my relationship with Naruto but some of Sakura's statement rung in my head as I walked beside her.

As I have said before, me and Naruto only meet when circumstances allowed. I had to admit that after two weeks this affected me on a deeper level. As Itachi had presented in one of his debates, _"distance is no longer an obstacle in any matter, because time and distance are irrelevant with today's technology. A person can hold a long distance relationship without fear of lost communication. Consistency breeds respect and devotion."_ Things thrive on consistency and consistency was not what I had now.

"Hey," Naruto sauntered across the cafeteria as he saw me look at him from my seat. I hoped I didn't look too surprised at the moment watching him here. Then he came closer and I gulped down my rice and chicken with a mouthful of plain water.

"Hmm."

"Want to have dinner with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Where?" I asked as soon as the water disappeared down my throat.

"I'll swing by your hostel," and he flipped a phone out.

I shot him a suspicious glare, since when did he got himself a phone.

"What's your phone number, I'm calling yours and then we can contact each other this way." Naruto grinned as he waved his phone at me. I saw that it was quite a new model.

"Hey Blondie, let's go to the library now!" Kiba suddenly called for Naruto.

My boyfriend turned around and waved back at Kiba. "Go ahead, I'll be there later. You got my phone number after all."

He spun around and placed his hands on the cafe table and leaned in until he was a feet away from my face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't, you know here, I mean near you. But I'll try to be after this, that's why I bought this."

I looked at him and said, "I already told you that I am open to that."

"Actually," he stood and looked at me. "I liked you for a long time, and I want to make this right. I thought about what I told you and I realized that was total bullshit. I can't treat my lady like a toll booth, touch and go. So I got myself a phone, courtesy of my recently found Godfather."

I frowned him. Thankfully the nearest people were tables away so no one was near enough to listen to his declaration.

"So how will it be now?" I asked him as I reached for my bag to grab my phone.

"I will call you tomorrow, and …" Naruto reached for my face and lightly brushed away strands of my fringes which covered my right eye, "and we could go out on a date and then we see where we are headed for the future." He smiled and grabbed for my phone.

My heart swelled at his words, but I still felt a flash of wariness. I wondered whether he would uphold his words or revert to our normal situation. I don't want to expect much but I don't want to underestimate him either.


	2. Contact

**Contact**

I am currently living with Itachi, my CEO brother since our parents died when I was sixteen. Itachi was six years older and a very ambitious boy, he graduated from University at so he could work with our family company Uchiha Inc afterwards. We move a lot, the first time was right after our parents died in an accident which happened just outside our house. So Itachi then moved us to a smaller house and rented out our family house. A few years later Itachi was promoted and he decided to rent closer to town so we moved again.

Then last year Itachi bought a serviced apartment in the center of town since he wanted to walk to his office daily. I still had to drive since my campus was on the fringe of town but since Itachi paid for everything the only thing I had to worry was getting to class on time.

Today coming back from class, the traffic from campus to home was kind to me. So as soon as I arrived at our parking space at the apartment, I let the engine run for awhile as I checked my phone for a whatsapp conversation. But then the dashboard rattled noisily with the vibration of the engine so I opened it and found a handful of coins in it. As I was counting the loose changes Naruto called. I glanced at the time on my watch, it was ten minutes to 7 pm usually I'd be home just before 8 pm. The evening was almost over but he still called as he had promised.

"Hello."

"Heyyyyyyy, Sasu-chan."

"Yes."

"Did you buy Professor Hatake's Media Through Times book?"

"Yes, I did. You want to borrow mine?"

"Haha, I like you more with each passing day Sasuuuuu, you're psychic."

"When?"

"When what?" Naruto asked, his tone perplexed.

Sighing I asked again, "So,When will you stop by my class to get the book?"

"Ah when's for that, I'll stop by tomorrow. In fact I'll be in Group C, the class next to yours until end of this semester because Professor Mitarashi is continuing her studies… and the dean told us that we could join other classes for her subject. Me and my group for the subject decided to join Group C."

"Hmm."

"And since Group C and your group is sharing a lot of classes, it seemed like a better choice than joining the other Groups…" Naruto explained his reasons.

"Good."

"Yes, it's better. And… I'll be seeing a whole lot of you too. Not that I will be seeing you all the time because that would be boring."

"Ok." Suddenly the fact that we would be meeting frequently overwhelmed me. I shoved the coins still in my hands into an empty pocket in my bag and decided to just count them when I am back at the apartment.

It was a nice idea to be able to see your boyfriend daily, but all the time daily would be suffocating. Silently I was thankful that he wasn't transferring to my class. I felt like being classmates would spoil our trial relationship especially when our classmates would be watching our every move.

Spontaneously I asked him, "You on for lunch?"

"What? Ok."

Being in close proximity with him meant that I would need to iron out several issues, a lunch meeting seemed right on track.

"On me, or we can split if you want," I told him.

"Anything's fine. I just got my allowance and salary," Naruto said and then he chuckled.

I grimaced when I realized that money issue was sensitive among men so I hoped that he wouldn't take my words as trying to belittle him.

"You can tell me about your Godfather over lunch."

"Sure. Haha. Though, I'm sure we can maybe… ummm… get past his work. I hope you don't mind when you finally get to know him closer. "

I wondered what was it that drew me to Naruto. Certainly not materialistic things, he was gorgeous to look at and was really good with people. I had never ogled at anyone but whenever I see him these days I tend to ogle secretly at him. Sometimes I found myself imagining him smiling at me while talking on the phone. I should take a selfie with him tomorrow, or better ask someone else to take a proper couple picture of us.

"Ah, so see you tomorrow. I've just arrived at my house."

"You walked home?" I imagined Naruto living in a terraced house area and he was walking on the curb heading into a row of houses.

"No, I borrowed my Godfather's old car and am driving it slowly."

"Well, Bye. Don't drive and talk."

"See you tomorrow Sasu-Chan."

Something about this Godfather made me curious, no one ever mentioned that Naruto's family was a Godfather. This person waltzing into Naruto's life and giving him so many things even on a loan. I didn't like the sound of someone else trying to buy my boyfriend's affection with material things. Even me, whom he had met earlier than his Godfather hadn't been buying his affection with money, though I have plenty of reasons to give him things I haven't been gifting him anything yet. I could easily bought Naruto's affection but I didn't, his birthday had not come yet and Valentine's Day was a month ago.

Information from my Group's gossip grapevine consisting of Sakura and Ino, Naruto was an orphan surviving on mere studies loan upon entering Konoha Uni. Though he never told me about the details of his part time jobs, I assumed that he used the money for food and the extras. I was an orphan too, but unlike him Itachi coddled me with luxuries since he was busy all the time. Though I had felt lonely sometimes, in reality there was too much thing going around to ever dwell about being lonely.

Lonely? I used to wallow in self pity when Itachi was too busy for me and the only people around were nannies. But I had overcame that issue when Sakura became my friend and I enrolled at Konoha Uni. There was so much thing going on that loneliness was not a big issue anymore. So when Naruto became my boyfriend, I found myself empathizing on his loneliness issue. Naruto must have been so lonely all these years, he was often alone though he was friendly with everyone. So that when his Godfather appears he might have been more than welcome about it. I mentally slapped myself, I should not be this nosy about his family.

On principle I shouldn't have cared if we were to meet every other week since we agreed on meeting once in awhile. But, since the topic of his Godfather came up, I suddenly felt possessive. This possessive streak was scary since I had never meant to own him. I grimaced as I pondered at my ugly side. The last time it appeared was when Itachi had brought a client home one dark rainy day whom I assumed to be more than a colleague. But Itachi told me she was an acquaintance whose car broke down near our apartment. My brother is a whole lot more mysterious than me, he never dated nor did he bring anyone home other than that one female co-worker.

Getting back to my present thinking, I dismissed any further thinking about Naruto's Godfather, loneliness, acting like a possessiveness girlfriend or anything in between. I decided to text Itachi about wanting to cook something for him before I walk home.

* * *

The next day, I arrived at the Faculty ahead of time to sort some business regarding our final project for this semester. At around 8 am, me and the other class representatives gathered inside the Coordinator's office to discuss the nature of our final project. The meeting ended at 8.30 am in time for our first class.

I returned to the room where my class was held and Naruto was standing outside the class.

"Can I have your textbook?" he asked.

"Wait, it's inside." I smirked and went inside to get my back from Sakura. I walked back outside under the piercing gazes of my nosy classmates and closed the door behind me.

"Here, I have two because Sakura accidentally bought one for me."

"Wow, I'll pay you later babe. I didn't bring enough cash to class."

"No worries. I'll…"

"I don't want people to say I befriend you for money Sasuke."

I was stunned, that came out of nowhere. "Tell them to fuck off then, pay me whenever," I said out of anger.

Naruto glanced away at the emptying corridor as other students were entering their classes, "I can see your lecturer on the way here. That's him right?"

I glanced at the direction where Naruto's eyes were looking at and true to his words I could see my lecturer approaching slowly. However, Neji another coursemate had exited his classroom and stopped my lecturer in his track. Neji glanced for a mere second our way and gently stirred the lecture aside to talk about something.

Naruto saw Neji and quickly smirked at me, "See you at lunch. You look good today."

I glanced at myself, I was wearing my favourite dress which I wore every other week and nodded at his praise. Something so worn looked good to him, how interesting.

"If I could kiss you I would, but your lecturer's here. So I should just say bye."

With that Naruto left me but not before lightly squeezing my wrist. Blood rushed to my head as his warm fingers brushed against my skin. I mentally cursed myself for reacting like a virgin being touched for the first time. Sigh. Ok so I was a virgin in the touchy feely realm.

I waited for my lecturer outside the class to welcome him. Meanwhile, Neji had noticed Naruto approaching Group C's classroom and smiled wider at my lecturer. My lecturer turned to Naruto and shook Naruto's hand before patting him on his shoulder. Then my lecturer turned around and finally continued his way to my class.

"So, Sasuke, how's the discussion?" the lecturer asked.

I smiled and opened the door to my classroom. "We had several sponsors agreeing with the proposal so far. The Coordinator said everything looked fine."

"Good. That would lessen the need to seek extra fund before we launch the project."

As I told my lecturer other details regarding the project and entered the classroom, Sakura looked at me meaningfully. I smirked at her and she raised an eyebrow. My lecturer promptly started the class and I sat down pulling out my notebook. I quickly tune out all thoughts about Naruto and concentrated, but I was failing mostly, Naruto still on my mind fifteen minutes after class started.

* * *

I was looking forward to lunch when my morning class ended. Beside me Sakura was hanging off my wrist chattering about wanting to be part of the committee for the course project. She was complaining about how her mother was nagging her to participate more in non-classroom activities instead of being just a participant. Mrs Haruno said it would look great on Sakura's resume, I did not heed her words as she was just in it for the name.

"Join next year's committee then, this year's are closed anyway. We were overstaffed."

Sakura pouted at my explanation but she continued to ramble about her poor self as I watched Group C come out of their classroom. I could see my fellow coursemates Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Gaara and Lee walking out. I patiently waited for Naruto to exit his class since he hadn't texted me at all about where we should meet.

It was pointless to text him since he was just next door. Then I saw Naruto as he high fived Kiba and shook hands with his new Group Mates, I pulled Sakura along as I walked closer to their door.

Meanwhile Sakura was still jabbering, "So, my father was adamant that I show him a picture of me in any activity where you also joined. He trusted you more than me. He told me I can't just focus on my weightlifting activities and told me to get a tan. I told him you were paler than me, and then he concluded that it didn't matter as long as I am active outside of class. But weightlifting is an active hobby right?"

"Yes, not many ladies are into it and that's what I liked about you," I told Sakura and approached Naruto.

"Hey!" I called to him.

Sakura who was beaming with my praise just looked at us in a daze. I did not compliment her all the time so she was really affected by that. But then she noticed something about Naruto and asked him.

"Hey Naruto. So the rumours were true that you changed groups."

"Yes, as you've heard. I brought Kiba, Shino, Temari and Kankuro along with me too," Naruto said as he eyed Kiba.

"Well, we have lots of classes together, so see you around," Sakura said before she looked at her watch and said, "Ah, Deidara wants to have lunch with me, I got to see him now. Bye babes," she said as she squeezed my wrist as a way to depart and was soon down the stairs.

"Hey, you want to lunch with us?" Kiba asked me innocently.

"Actually we have plans," Naruto told Kiba.

Kiba got an amused look on his face and said, "Well, I understand. See you tomorrow."

Naruto guided me to the stairs and we headed to the students' car park. We stopped at a smart looking SUV and he unlocked it. I could tell that the car was around ten years old based on the plate number but it was still an expensive car for a Uni student like him. Mine was expensive too but that was because Itachi insisted on buying the most nature loving car on the market and because he did not have a car himself, he bought one which suited him and me.

Maybe Naruto had noticed my perplexed face and so he smiled shyly. "Uh, I might have said it was old… but it is a still borrowed car. Not mine."

I didn't feel like asking further questions as I was hungry and it wasn't nice to argue on an empty stomach, so I smiled at him and got into the car. The cafe he took me to was a traditional Konoha wooden house renovated into a contemporary cafe, with a fusion of Chinese and Nusantara elements. There were batik cloths hung on the wall, a traditional Chinese cabinet set on one side and a long table with a few traditional kitchen utensils on it. There were batu giling or mill stones, a pair of mortar and pestle or batu lesung, and a pair of red mangkuk tingkat or Tiffin carriers arranged on the long table.

We sat at a corner table and Naruto began browsing the menu. "My Godfather told me that my mum was quarter Chinese. So I reckon maybe we could try dining here. Do you want rice or noodle? Soup maybe?"

"My aunt is Chinese, I'll have noodle soup," I said and pointed at my menu.

Naruto smiled warmly at me and then he put down the menu before admiring the pastel scheme colour of the restaurant.

I opted to stay silent and absorb the moment before we ate and talk about things between us. My hand pushed the menu to the end of the table and I glanced at the name of the restaurant which I hadn't notice before, ' _Peranakan House_ '.

"Hey," Naruto called me softly. "Thank you for being here today."

"Well. You better brace yourself for other things I'll be asking you later."

"Oh," Naruto made a pained expression.

"If you don't mind answering," I said. As I thought about how to reword my words, Naruto suddenly laughed.

"I'm not fragile. Shoot me up, but let's eat first ok."

"Ok," I said hesitantly. Naruto noticed me pausing and quickly poked my hand.

"Relationship isn't rocket science Sasuke, chill."

The only thing I managed to do at his comment was a nod. He called the waiter to order our food.

Magically our food arrived faster than we had anticipated and Naruto smiled at me. "Dig in. After this we're having cendol as dessert."

I smiled at him and began digging at my noodle. He fed me his crab ramen and told me tidbits about the food we ate. Lastly dessert arrived.

Cendol was cold, it was pink, green and white in colour. The watery concoction consisted of coconut milk, syrup and red bean. The green cendol was chewy and though it was too sweet for my liking, it was one of the best dessert I ever tasted.

When the last of our food was gone, Naruto ordered a cup of coffee for me and tea for him. He looked at me and smiled while sipping his tea. I thought it was time to start talking seriously.

"It is a traditional role of a girlfriend to ask her boyfriend about his family," I started. I knew that I sounded weird but I went on. "However having said that, please tell me if I crossed the line."

Naruto laughed and finished his tea. Then he grabbed for my hands and kissed them. "In that case let me take care of the bill and find some place far away from prying eyes and ears so we could talk about that. We can take a walk at the park here. There are only kids there."

I nodded and drank my coffee while letting Naruto settled the bill. After wiping my mouth I followed him to step outside the restaurant.

Naruto stood beside me in the heat of the noon and smiled. I thought he'd tear a cheek muscle from all that smiling. We walked side by side to the the car and got in.

After Naruto started the car, and switched on the air conditioning he turned to me and took my hand in his. He kept running his thumb over my fingers, his calloused fingers invoking mixed sensation in me. I was annoyed at his repetitive movements but appreciated the gesture behind it. So I decided to hold his hand to halt his movements instead of telling him to stop his caressing.

"Do you have class after this?" he asked.

"No," I looked at him.

"Would you agree, If I invite you to my Godfather's place even though we are still early in this relationship? Or do you prefer to walk in the park as we agreed on?"

I absorbed his words, his request. Swallowing a little, I eyed our hands and slightly frowned before glancing up and looking into his eyes. I placed his request side by side with my earlier request of wanting to ask intrusive questions about him, particularly about this Godfather of his. This request seems like a direct answer to my questions. As our eyes met, Naruto smiled and his eyes crinkled, there was an openness in it, a dangerous mysterious emotion swirled in those blue depths. And I felt like jumping into those mysterious depths, to explore the unknown.

"Sure. Have you asked him if we can come visit?" I asked carefully.

"He's the one inviting actually, but I wanted to make sure that you are ok with the request. Sakura kept repeating about how you don't like to feel forced about doing anything."

I wondered about Sakura and Naruto's relationship, had they been talking about me behind my back. I'll have to ask her about this later thought i did not really care.

"Sure," I said. Then I planted a kiss on his cheek which made me slightly breathless, I pressed my forehead on his temple for a second before letting go.

"Let's go."

Naruto smiled and shifted his car to gear Drive.


	3. Connection

**Connection**

It was almost five when we arrived in the front of a bright grey and orange building. I was apprehensive all the way there because we were heading to the side of town I rarely venture to, but if this relationship was going to move forward I needed to get to know Naruto's side of the family, adopted or biological does not matter. I had to be familiar with his life. I am not sure why but I really want us to work despite our awkward start.

In the car, right after Naruto turned off his engine, he turned and grinned at me.

"Welcome to Sannin Holdings, this is where my Godfather and his friends do their business, they own a myriad of small companies under Sannin. If I finish my diploma with good results, they might sponsor me for my degree and onwards, but I might have to work here after that."

Then Naruto looked forlornly at the building and said, "Though I have to see Granny on a daily basis. Ah I don't mind if it also meant being with Ero-sennin everyday. Come on let's go."

I frowned at Naruto, what was he mumbling about I am not sure but I'll find out later who this Granny is. I had hesitations and lots of it but I don't want to start asking questions out loud. All the questions hovering in my head were about how this Godfather who had sprung out of nowhere was too good to be true, complete with an established business and promises about Naruto's future. I didn't want Naruto to feel overwhelmed if he was maybe just going to be abandoned again one day.

We embarked from the car and I took in the building, it was freshly painted and the fences looked new. Looking back I think I may have passed this area once or twice when I had to pick up my brother from the airport with our former driver long ago.

The building was seven floors and had a narrow land area. This Godfather, if he owned this building must be a really profitable businessman. All the other business here were mostly names I have read about in the media except Sannin Holdings. Maybe Itachi knew Naruto's Godfather though I bet they wouldn't be in the same industry since Itachi is involved in the cosmetics business which not many male were involved in.

In front of the building was a couple of white delivery lorries and vans parked in the compound. One lorry which was closest to us had a face of a model on its side, it was a photoshopped picture of a man from head to waist. He was smiling like a cheshire cat, from ear to ear. The person looked mature and fair skinned, I am not sure whether it was a he or a she, but they had a fine head of waist length hair. The clothes he wore was white which didn't even indicate his gender, I wondered if it was a he since he looked too masculine but pretty. Generally cosmetics company use female or have both genders on their advertisements.

"Come on," Naruto nudged me away from the main entrance. I followed him towards a hidden side of the building where there was a tinted glass door. Pasted on the door was a sign 'Employee's Entrance Only'. Naruto took out a card from his wallet and scanned into a box beside the door knob, and pulled at the door's handle.

"Now come in, I wonder if Granny's home, I mean Tsunade-san is inside. She promised me that she would wait for me today before going to China for her business trip tomorrow. I told her about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. She nags me about dating, and so to answer her annoying questions I just declared that I was dating you." Naruto smiled sheepishly and led me inside the building. Naruto continued, "She wants to meet you. Now, let's head to the elevator. She's my Godfather's best friend along with Orochimaru-san, the other owner of this company."

I always had this thought that Naruto wasn't serious about our relationship at all. But he was already telling his Godfather's close friends about me. Should I really meet this Tsunade-san whom Naruto referred to as Granny. Is she that old?

We walked along a corridor and end up at a space with three elevators. We took one and ascended to the third floor where there was a large cutout of a blonde busty woman at the entrance. Naruto leaned closer to me and whispered, "That's Granny, she might seem young here but that is a digital wonder. If you look closely you can see all the wrinkles which she hid well with Uncle Occhi's make up."

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him. There was no one here but us.

Naruto chuckled and said quite louder, "Granny has an all seeing crystal ball so whenever someone badmouths her she always discovers and punishes them for their crime. She forced me to babysit Nawaki, her younger brother for a week just because I told my Godfather that she went to Italy to get new implants for her…. Hahahhaha."

I decided to let Naruto's words go unfinished. This guy was forever blabbering nonsenses, but since he was my boyfriend and I had the lucky job of being his partner I decided to humour him.

"So what did you both do? You and Nawaki?"

"We locked ourselves in his room and play minecraft the whole day. It was fun but I skipped English class and Third Language that day."

Naruto was still laughing while I frowned. I assumed that on the days that Naruto was gone, he was probably skipping classes here and there. And his words proved that my assumption was almost true. I'll have a talk with Naruto later concerning truancy. I know I sound like a mother hen but I am extra concerned when it came to his studies.

"But don't nag me about that. I already met up with the lecturers and done the work I hadn't done when I skipped the classes."

"Why were you being so honest with the teacher?" I queried.

"Jiraiya is friends with Kakashi, and also with half of the lecturers in our faculty. It was a headache but also a bonus when I needed to catch up," Naruto explained.

I didn't know how to respond to that. No wonder the lecturers were always smiling at him, he was like a son to all of them. I imagine Jiraiya holding a party for Kakashi and all my lecturers attending.

"They were fans of my Godfather's book if you are wondering."

"So your Godfather is a writer?"

"Yes, but it's only one of his job, mainly he sources local animation for overseas tv station, also he has an online animation portal. His office is on the fourth floor but he's out for now. So look forward to a meeting with Granny, ahh here office is here."

Naruto led me into an office with olive walls and the floor covered in pale orange carpets from wall to wall. Then an automatic aromatherapy spray sent vanilla scent wafting across the room and I almost choked from the overpowering smell. The room was decorated in a mish mash of chinese and japanese decoration. There were small red dragon statues on one coffee table beside a red couch while on the walls were framed ink bamboo paintings and some cat arts.

"I asked her to change her carpets into a much fiercer orange but she told me if I scored a GPA 4.0 in any of my subjects this semester she'd do it. I dream of that day," Naruto pouted.

"Does she believe in Feng Shui?"

"I don't know, let's ask her when she arrives in a bit."

I walked around the empty office and wondered where her employees were. Naruto was leaning on the armrest of a red couch while he looked at me moving around the office. I rarely get to roam around my brother's office like this, Itachi always told me that I should bother with my studies before thinking about bothering with his business.

My mind flashed to Naruto's words about us spending more time here later. The office had six empty tables meaning there are six employees but they were gone. So I asked Naruto about it, "Where is everybody?

"They are having a party at level 2 where the cafe is, I didn't want to join because…" Naruto checked his phone and then said, "Let's enter her room."

He held onto my wrist and pulled me along. We entered another office and Naruto let go of my hand.

"Have a seat. You'll meet someone later if she's here today. She is clingy but I think I must tell you that she is my former girlfriend."

"She works here?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Ohh." I hoped this ex-girlfriend isn't the type to trespass on my 'territory'. I felt a possessive streak appear.

"Uncle Occhi, my Godfather's other business partner thought I should warn you beforehand. He did want you to feel uncomfortable," Naruto said as he checked his phone.

I perched on an armrest of a long red sofa. Compared to the mixed up decoration outside, the main office was bare. All the furnitures were deep purple while everything else were in muted grey and beige .

"Naruto, tell me about this Godfather of yours," I asked.

"HIs name is Jiraiya Sannin, the main company is named after him." Naruto chuckled heartily and said, "This is what I like about about you Sasu-chan, you are so direct." He came to sit on the sofa beside me and pinched my cheek.

Footsteps came into the room and someone said angrily, "Now Naruto, what are you doing molesting your girlfriend in my office?"

"No, No. I am just giving her a loving gesture," Naruto said innocently while shifting aside. He had an amused expression on his face.

A blonde woman in sharp business clothes approached me and offered a hand. "So this is Sasuke? Welcome to our family. How are you?"

I stood up and shook her hand and smiled, "I'm good. I hope we are not disturbing you or anything."

"No, the only day I am ever here meant that I am finally free from work. Now, sit down properly. I want to see the girl who caught this brat's eyes."

I felt like I was meeting Naruto's mother. I don't know why but I have a feeling that she would drill me about everything and anything when she had a chance despite her friendliness.

"Where do you and your family live? Me and my partner Dan, live in a house a few kilometres from here while Jiraiya stayed in the apartment upstairs. Orochimaru has a few houses around town which he either leases or resides in according to his needs."

I thought that sooner or later they might know about me being related to Itachi, so it was better to tell her that now. "I live with Itachi, near Konoha Central."

"Itachi Uchiha? So you're sister of Orochimaru's current rival."

"Pardon me, what was that about?"

Naruto butted in, "Uncle Occhi aka Orochimaru makes cosmetics and beauty products, he is envious of your brother for being the No.1 in the cosmetics industry."

Tsunade laughed and mused, "They aren't even in the same product category then why do they envy each other I don't understand, Orochimaru's Komorebi cosmetic label is herbal based and only sold in health care pharmacies while the Uchiha's Mesmerize is sold in all department stores. They don't even share the same target consumers so why is Orochimaru frustrated, I can't comprehend."

I didn't even know that they were rivals until now. Maybe I should not butt in more in Itachi's business. Well, though I would be working with Itachi later, still this was something personal.

Anyway I tried answering in any vague way that I could, "Mesmerize, is a mainstream product and it is not organic like this Uncle Occhi's product is. But I am sure my brother would love to work with Komorebi if their intentions were mutual. It's about making consumers feel good right?"

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed before he continued, "Don't think much about it, Uncle Occhi was just being overly dramatic about it. He was miserable because your brother didn't reply his email and answer his call that few times."

The phone on Tsunade's table rang and she quickly answered it.

"She's here? I'll come down now, don't want to spoil it for his new girlfriend. Yes, in my room... Right."

Tsunade put down the phone and sighed. "Let's go down brat, before she barges in here. I don't want Sasuke to feel uncomfortable on her first time being here."

Naruto kissed me chastely on the cheeks and ran after Tsunade who was already out the door. He closed the door behind him while shouting "Will be back later, stay put!"

I sighed and wondered if the one their fussing over was this ex of his. Whatever they were being too overprotective over me which was unnecessary, I can defend myself. Ex-girlfriends don't scare me easily. I looked at the office bland decor and leaned back into the sofa.

Just as I was enjoying my quiet time another person came into the office. He smiled at me and instantly I felt shiver ran down my spine, he could rival Itachi in terms of looking deceptively friendly. This man looked friendly bus he was eyeing me carefully.

"I'm Orochimaru, you are Naruto's acquaintance?"

"Yes," I said standing up.

Orochimaru was a really good looking man for someone Naruto told me was middle aged. I wonder if he used his own product to maintain his looks. He had shoulder length black hair which was fashioned in soft layers just. He wore a pair of maroon pantsuit with a deep purple vest and purple tie underneath. His shirt underneath was dark maroon.

"Where is Tsunade? I came in to meet Naruto since I had not been able to meet him for a week now."

"They went outside but they'll be back."

Orochimaru looked at me and then he sat on a single seater sofa which was placed across the sofa I was sitting on. He looked at me and suddenly remarked, "You look really familiar, I am sure we have met somewhere. Are you one of Jiraiya's models?"

"No, I never knew him before this. I'm a student taking the same program as Naruto's."

"Okay, but would you like to be one of our models when we have roadshows?"

"Mr Orochimaru, I am sorry to decline this but I am not available anytime soon."

"Your skin is so flawless, and call me Uncle Occhi," he said as he stood and then walked over to me.

"Stand up girl," he ordered.

I awkwardly did as he told me to and stared into his yellow pupils.

"Maybe you could model for us later when you graduate..." Orochimaru said as he tilted my head to the side. Then he let go of my face and laughed. "Ah, I should have recognized that profile anywhere. Aren't you Itachi Uchiha's sister? I should have expected that Naruto would befriend the sibling of the person I envied the most."

I stiffened at his words. I should have followed Naruto out when he exited. Orochimaru walked back to his seat and said, "Now, now, don't get me wrong, envy is healthy in the business world, it's how you grow and compete with each other." He smiled walked to Tsunade's table and grabbed for the phone on her desk. "I noticed that Naruto haven't served you any drinks? What would you like to have? I'll send someone up here for drinks."

"I'm… " my voice was croaky. I cleared my throat by feigning a cough and quickly turned to him, "I'll have juice please."

Orochimaru talked to the phone, "Ok, let me call my assistant. Ah, Hello... honey could you please bring four packs of juice to Tsunade's office." Orochimaru toyed with some ornaments on Tsunade's table before unbuttoning his blazer and putting a hand on one hip and listened on to the phone. He ended the phone call with a nod before saying, "Thank you dear."

"Now, tell me how you knew Naruto from?" Orochimaru sat back on the sofa

"We studied for the same course at Uni."

"Ahh, you told me already. I am just surprised to see an Uchiha here. Well, it's good to have a partner with the same interests. All my partners never understood my passion when it comes to cosmetics. Either that or they think that I ought to be their sugar daddy, how ignorant. I am just fine being alone for now. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and now Naruto are all I need now."

"How long have you been selling cosmetics?" I asked him, most of my nervousness had gone by now.

"Almost thirty five years, if you count from the day I started selling them at the night market. But if you ask about this company, we are only fifteen years old. I sold under my own little company before we merged with Sannin to help each other's business grow overseas."

I nodded and Orochimaru looked at me and smiled again, "I was just planning to write a proposal to your brother about a special product I would like to create with him."

"Hmmm." I looked at him trying to appear interested.

"This new line of product will hopefully catapult him into the organic cosmetics market, while I will be able to break into the mainstream market. Truthfully, we never had advertise our products until five years ago. Now we buy airtime on social media platforms and our direct sellers no longer have to come to the store to get their supplies, everything is done via electronic. It's wonderful."

I listened on to Orochimaru's words. Actually I was a little ashamed that I didn't know anything about my brother's business since he told me to finish my studies first before I think about working. I never even knew how much we made last year, what our factory looked like inside nor do I ever ask about the company's future plans. Itachi had always treated me like a child when it comes to real life. He was always trying to shield me, one time he asked me how can I think about working when I only gained a B for Statistics and then egged me to work harder. I had always been an obedient child when it came to studying and every single A I gained was celebrated with a nice lunch or day out with Itachi san his hand phone. After every lunch or day out, Itachi would be burning the midnight oil to apologize to his clients for being absent for a few hours. I was grateful for Itachi, but I also wanted to prove my own worth.

"Where do you plan to have your industrial training? Naruto said he will be working here about a year from now," Of all Orochimaru's words, these were the ones catching my wandering attention.

I looked at him pointedly thinking about how dare he ask that kind of question. Still the curiosity for interning with a company much younger and more unique than Itachi's worldwide one was tempting. Seems like I had a little rebellious side to me.

"You don't have to give an answer now, Naruto already chose to intern with Tsunade despite Jiraiya's refusal. But the stubborn boy does not want to write about stuff like… though Jiraiya said it was not all about writing..."

The door flew open and a whirl of blonde and tan skin jumped into Orochimaru's sofa, "Uncle! I want to tell her about that first, don't spoil the secret."

I looked confusingly at Naruto as he jumped out of the sofa armrest and onto the space next to me. "Come Sasuke, let's head to my Godfather's office. He'll arrive in minutes. Anyway Uncle Occhi, did you order drinks?"

"Oh, of course I did. Where's Tsunade?"

"Oh, she's settling things at the cafe. It's Miss Kurenai's baby shower they were having. You should there now."

Before I could escape with Naruto, Orochimaru offered his hand for me to shake. As I shook his hand, he came forward and smiled, "Think about my offer and see you around soon."

Orochimaru's offer to intern with him sounded intriguing, but what do I do interning with a cosmetics company when I could be part of a broadcasting station, be a journalist or intern T one of Itachi's friend's advertising agency? I'll have to think hard about it though my course would only have the internship programme three semesters from now. Itachi wouldn't be pleased but he did control me.

* * *

Author's Note - So Sasuke might be OOC here, but since his brother didn't kill his family he grew up quite ok. So AU genderbend Sasuke is a bit cocky, but still resourceful and a little confused about Naruto's attention, My motivation for this genderbend Sasuke is the moment when he recruits Team Hebi/Taka for fulfilling his life goal which was to kill his brother and avenge his clan's death. That moment he was so determined and would always seek answers for his queries. So genderbend Sasu-chan might be out of character but she had determination in reaching her goals, though she sucked in the feelings department.

Thank you to Arianna Le Fay, Headphone girl A15, RB26DETT, Sayuri36ani, Yoshima-sama, jack3160, madeyemoody95 and lazyfox21 for following and favouriting this story. Thanks to WindySlater and Headphone Girl for commenting. I love you all :D


	4. Curiosity

**Curiosity**

 _"Think about my offer and see you around soon,"_ Orochimaru told me as he smiled full of unspoken words at me. Naruto waited as I left Tsunade's room for Jiraiya's office.

Orochimaru's offer for me to intern with him was indeed an attractive offer, but what would Itachi think about me interning with a cosmetics company when I could be part of a broadcasting station, be a journalist or be a junior accounts executive at Itachi's friend's advertising agency? I have set my eyes on doing reporting and trying out as a broadcast journalist when I work one day. However trying out my hand in a completely new industry would be interesting too. I'll have to think hard about it though, and Itachi wouldn't be pleased with my decision but he doesn't control me. We would only have our internship gig next semester which would be our last semester of studies. I have plenty of times to think about it.

Naruto was heading towards the stairs and then paused a little so I could catch up with him. Jiraiya's office was only a floor away from Tsunade's office. Naruto walked closer towards me when we reached the upper floor. I could see a glass door with a blue square label on it, when we approached it Jiraiya's name was on it. Naruto opened the door and placed his hands on my waist. I was a little surprised with this gesture since he was normally not so touchy feely with me in public.

We entered the office and a woman in her middle twenties smiled at Naruto, and then at me. "Please come in, Mr Sannin is waiting inside. Who's this lovely lady?"

Naruto blushed instantly and he looked at me and scratched his head with his other hand, "Ah. Good to see you too Shizune."

Naruto turned to me and loosened his hold on my waist as he smiled proudly at me. "Sasuke meet Shizune-niichan. Shizune, this is Sasuke, and she's my girlfriend... but you, why are you here at Jiraiya's office instead of downstairs with Tsunade? I thought Jiraiya had hired a new secretary to replace Kurenai?"

Shizune smiled and lifted the file she was holding and placed it on the table. She got up and walked around the table to approach us.

"Someone's new secretary just quit and this time left all the work behind. That's two this month alone." Shizune rolled her eyes at the heap of files on the table and then at Jiraiya's office door. "I am only helping until the next secretary comes in. Tsunade's making sure it's a macho man this time."

"Who is assisting Tsunade-baachan then? Doesn't she like have so many things to do?"

Shizune leaned against the table and crossed her hands over her chest, "Yugao is assisting Tsunade until her morning sickness subsides. Kurenai is applying for early leave since Asuma's going to take a year leave after the baby is born."

"Yugao is pregnant too? I am going to have so many nephews and nieces next year," Naruto let go of my waist and cupped his cheeks in a gesture more common of excited aunties. I leaned away in surprise.

Shizune waved her arms around as she elaborated, "Finally. She had been brooding ever since Kurenai's baby news broke out. I guess it was hard seeing your lifelong dreams of wanting a child happening to someone else. Now she finally gets the baby she dreams of and I am very glad for her," Shizune said.

I was marvelling at their conversation. They were conversing like a real close family, full of gossips and baby news. At home, with just me and Itachi the only gossip we usually talk about concerned his business. Sometime's an invitation from our cousins and uncles whom we only met once a year now arrives in the letterbox, inviting us to a wedding or a birthday party. The Patriarch of the Uchiha family, Great Uncle Madara who was actually only fifty five years old had asked Itachi to come visit them more frequent but since Itachi's business was booming we could only make it annually.

Shizune's phone blared suddenly and she went to pick it up. She stood behind the table and looked at us horrified, "Hey, you better get in now because Jiraiya has a fundraising event tonight. I am getting him to the Sarutobi's Garments, the place he's getting his coat early today because he has a speech to deliver."

Shizune opened the door to Jiraiya's office and ushered us in. Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist again, this time tighter and then pushed me along with him as he stepped forward. Meanwhile Shizune had closed the door behind her and left only the two of us in here.

My first impression was that the office was empty. Naruto who thought that the office was empty too suddenly looked at me with a mischievous smile.

"You want to see something babe?"

"What?" I asked him. This was his territory, of course I was alarmed. He sounded like he was up to no good anyway.

"I want to show you something. Come on." He let go of my waist and took my hand and pulled me towards a book cabinet.

"Here see this serious looking books? They aren't what they seem like. Quick pick one?"

I lifted my hand at his instruction but quickly frowned.

"Just pick one Sasuke before he returns," Sasuke eyed the main door and looked at another door. I didn't notice that there was another door there.

"Ok." I looked at the rows of book Naruto pointed out. They all were hard covered brown books which looked like old fashioned Encyclopedia. The book you use for reference before the existence of Wikipedia. I chose the middle one and took it out from the row.

"Now, open it and read any paragraph on any page," his lips were smiling mischievously while looking at me and also watching the doors.

I did as he instructed and started reading, _"The warmth of her feet sliding against my legs sent shivers down my spine. Her moans, her soft breaths anchored my thoughts on what was about to come. Her supple chests rubbing against mine, I could feel the difference in texture and in shapes. Now we only need to shed our earthly wares and be unified like how humans have been for each other… of skins, of fluidity of movement, of connection. "_

Now that I could comprehend what the book was about I instantly stopped reading. I quickly closed the book and pushed it into Naruto's chest. I pulled the next book from the gap in the row of books i have created. I opened the next book and started reading, _"Angel didn't care if her wings and status was taken, all she cared was that her body belonged to the human. He has taken her, into the lights of day, given her what she had craved for since she had the curse on her. She could never forgot the touch of his skin on hers, the emptiness which he filled into her. He had made her moan for the first time in thousand years, the moans which had filled the air and raise the coldness from her heart. He was her heaven, so if her wings were taken now she would still be sad but not for long. She would wallow in self pity, but endless nights of being stretched and filled by his throbbing…"_

"What are these?" I asked him as I read the next words describing Angel's beloved throbbing p…

Naruto took the book from me and closed it. He placed the two books I took back into the gap and pushed the books so they were all sitting nicely in a row again.

"Haha, this is what my Godfather does for a living. These are his classics, written when he was about our age. His recent writings are more sophisticated. The ones you read were the not so x rated ones. You want to read the really x-rated ones babe?"

"No, I came here to meet your family."

Naruto pulled me away from the bookcase and wrapped his arms around my waist, "I wanted you to accept him like you accepted me. So I think that's taken care of. We'll wait for him, or do you want to do some kissing first? The novels kind of got me horny."

Listening to Naruto saying that he was horny suddenly made me realise that i was in the company of a man. I wriggled away from him and held his hands in mine.

"This is an appropriate place, I don't want him to walk into us or his cameras," I eyed the ceiling of the office but saw nothing which looked like a surveillance camera.

"Yeah, he has camera's but only facing at his book case. His classic books aren't in print anymore so he is extra protective of them, and you're right. This isn't appropriate. But can I have a quick kiss?" Naruto pulled me towards him and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Quick," I said and pecked his lips. At the same moment my lips met his the door on the other side which I hadn't noticed at first creaked open and out came a white haired man. He was holding a notebook and had glasses on his eyes.

"Hello Naruto, you're here? Come here for a hug."

"Yeah," Naruto said excitedly and approached the man.

After they finished hugging he pulled me towards the white haired man. "Sasuke, this is Jiraiya my Godfather. I have seen his pictures so many years but we only got the chance to meet this year."

I offered Jiraiya a hand before he pulled me towards him and bear hugged me. He was really a father like figure, but reading his novels I had some little doubts about his parenting skills.

Jiraiya went to his table and placed his glasses into his drawer along with the notebook. "I am so sorry about that Naruto. I didn't know that your grandparents changed your name to Menma when you were adopted by the Uzumaki. Then I heard about five years ago that there was a Naruto in Konoha and hired an investigator. He was right and so we returned here."

"I was just teasing you Ero-Sennin, that was way past my time. I think I have forgiven you already," Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Please have a seat," Jiraiya offered us.

"What were you doing back there anyway?" Naruto began asking.

"I was thinking how it would feel to be in a cave, dark and suffocating and alone."

"That's new, aren't all your characters always with someone else or a threesome," Naruto snickered.

"Actually, this is something else entirely. Tsunade wanted me to write a book on survival and also at the end making love!"

"Jiraiya-san here has written 212 books since he was 20. He wanted me to challenge him."

I smiled as I thought it was a good idea being a writer, "You have to be very strict then."

"I have an idea to write a book about travelling, maybe we can take road trips across Konoha, to Suna, Iwa and further Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya laughed as he leaned back into his chair,"you two go. I don't have the patience to be on a road trip anymore, it;s first class or nothing."

"Still, I am glad you still cared about this orphan here despite all this lavish lifestyle," Naruto teased.

"That's different, your father was one of my students when he was also a mass communication student like you. How could i ever forgot and just lead life away long that Minato's son is only a flight away from me. I even moved this here for you."

Naruto smiled and looked affectionately at Jiraiya before asking. "What's the new novel about?"

"It's a secret. Let's go out I need to buy you a suit because you and Sasuke are going with me to the fundraiser, I want to show off my heir."

"You already have plenty hair Ero-Sennin," Naruto said as he eyed Jiraiya's still plentiful hair.

"I was talking about the heir to this throne, you dumb ass."

"Now, let's go. Shizune will take us all to the Sarutobi's Garments."

I gaped as Naruto pulled me along behind Jiraiya. I wasn't expecting to attend a dinner at all. In my haste as we reached the elevator, I speed dialled Itachi but he didn't pick up and went to voicemail.

"Itachi, I'm going to a dinner with Naruto. I'll call you when I arrive there. See you around big bro, miss you."

As the elevator arrived downstairs, I quickly planned in my head the quickest way to get a decent dress.

"Sasuke-chan, you don't have to worry about your dress tonight. There's plenty to choose from at the boutique. But are your family ok with me kidnapping you?"

I smiled and said, "i'll inform my brother when we are on our way."

Jiraiya looked at me with a quizzical look at first but then smiled, "Well then, let's go."

I smiled at him back confidently. I was of legal age to go around on my own with Naruto who someone Itachi knew of. I don't need to ask for permission, I only need to tell Itachi where I was heading.

* * *

Five minutes later we arrived at Sarutobi's Garments which was house turned shop nestled in an affluent neighbourhood. While the other houses have been renovated to reflect the present wealth of it's owner, the former was still a simple white bungalow with minimalist decoration. I noticed that the flooring of the porch was wood. Jiraiya rang the doors and a smoking bearded man opened it, the man saw Jiraiya and instantly smiled.

"Hey Jiraiya long time no see." he said.

"Hey, you are running the shop now?" Jiraiya asked as he let go of the man.

"Nah, just picking up my suit for tonight. My siblings asked me to come as father's plus one since Mom is not well."

"Yeah, your mother has always been particular about charity events. He's sent Konohamaru if he could go by himself."

"Come in, I heard father saying your suit is already at the changing room. And hi Naruto, my man."

Naruto grinned and shook the man's hand, "What you see is what you get!"

The man then turned to me and took his cigar away from his lips before offering his hand to me, "Sorry about the cigar."

He looked at me carefully and asked, "Why do you look familiar little lady? My name's Asuma and this is my father's shop. Nice to meet you?"

I shook his hand and replied "Hi, I'm Sasuke Uchiha a friend of Naruto's . Jiraiya invited me to come along to the charity event, so here I am?"

The man laughed as Jiraiya and Naruto looked at me. The man named Asuma then laughed again and said, "Eh come in, it's getting dark already. We can be seated comfortably for a long chat."

We all entered the shop and the living room was a large single space with rows and rows of blazers, shirts and pants.

"Please be seated, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sasuke-chan, I'll ask for my father to come and serve you. I am not that proficient about where everything is."

As we sat down Naruto quickly sat in the middle and patted the seat farthest from Asuma and looked at me. I nodded and sat down. Jiraiya sat on the other end near Asuma.

"You should start working a steady job soon, Kurenai is going to have a baby," Naruto told Asuma as he placed a hand over the couch. His hand was lightly touching my back.

"Congratulations," Jiraiya added happily o Asuma. He then scooted over to Naruto and touched his knee. "Tell that to him too, Naruto."

"Ah yes," Naruto said. He leaned forward and stood, "Congratulations too. I hope you and Kurenai will have a safe pregnancy and deliver a happy baby.

Asuma grinned and hugged Naruto. Naruto patted Asuma on the back and said, "By the way smoking is bad for the baby so you should quit too."

Asuma let go of Naruto and chided him, "you brat talking to your elder like that. But you are right, Kurenai told me the same thing too. So I should really stop one fine day. Now let's go down to business. Dad is at the back doing some stock take."

"Yes please, we have an hour. Oh, and do you have anything ready to wear for Miss Uchiha. She is a petite lady, so there must be something here," Jiraiya said as Naruto returned to his seat.

Naruto lightly squeezed my hand before he placed his hands over the couch and leaned back. I smirked at him and sat there waiting for my dress like a little proper lady.

Asuma stroke his beard and said, "Father would sure know more about that. So ask him ok. Now I really regret not spending more time here," Asuma said as he disappeared behind a curtain.

"What do you have in mind for Sasuke here, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked his Godfather.

"Something proper which if Itachi sees he wouldn't curse me to my death," Jiraiya said. He was grinning like a cat now.

I arched an eyebrow at the statement, "So my brother will be there?"

Jiraiya looked at me and said, "The charity is his best friend's NGO so of course he will be there. Do you know the Akatsuki. That's his friends from university or high school."

"Oh the Akatsuki, friends from his secondary school."

Naruto turned to me and asked, "Didn't he tell you?"

"We were rather busy this week, I only met him a few days ago before he went to Singapore," I explained. Yes, me busy with group studies and assignments and now Naruto, while Itachi busy building his business.

"Have you told him you came with us to the charity?" Jiraiya asked. Then he lifted his hands and said, "i am sorry if I am being invasive, well if I had a daughter as pretty as you I would be protective."

I laughed at his statement, "You don't need to worry Jiraiya. I am not a weak lady. Itachi has his ways of looking after me."

This time Naruto arched his eyebrows around me and took his hands away from me. "Do you mean he knows that I sometimes, ummm touch you?"

"Yes. But he knows his boundary."

Jiraiya groaned and said, "Ok talk about your private times later kids. I don't want to hear a peep."

Naruto laughed as an old man appeared from behind the curtain and approached us. "Ah Jiraiya," he said, "Hi, I am Old Man Sarutobi, the father of the brat you just met."

Jiraiya and Naruto stood, I followed suit. After all the introductions and pleasantries pulled me aside, "This lady has my priority now since her coming here is a surprise. Come Miss Uchiha, let's take a walk to the ladies' section."

I stood and walked over to him, he gestured to me to the ladies' section which was on the left side of the living room. When we arrived, he said, "these are all bestsellers. We have sizes in standard, the XXS to 5XL, but we also do custom measures."

Asuma said, "I am sorry but I have been sizing you up since i saw you, so your size is definitely M. What colour do you prefer?"

"Black or blue black."

The old gentleman picked a few hangers and handed to me. "The changing room is just that way. You try this and we go from there," he pointed to a corner of a black curtained area. He smiled as I turned to change and he walked back to Jiraiya.

Naruto then ran up to me and took the clothes from my hand and eyed them, "These look boring. Don't you want to wear something flashy? Like yellow or red?"

"I despise bold colours," I said.

Naruto frowned and looked into my eyes, "I wear orange and I have yellow hair, and you tolerate that?"

I blushed and huffed, "I care about those colours on me, you are a different story. Now, I need to change, we are going to be late."

Naruto scratched his head and held my hand, "take care at the back."

I rolled my eyes and turned before half turning back and telling him, "You are cute but you are annoying,"

I walked into the changing room smirking.

There will be Itachi later to deal with, but right now I need to get ready. I have always detested parties but I find the idea attending a party amongst Naruto's family would be something worth experiencing. I wanted to see more of this Jiraiya and his associates, and since itachi would be there, i might get to know more about Itachi's life apart from his business.


	5. Current

**Current**

After a twenty minute ride we arrived at the front of Konoha's City Hall building where they were holding the fund raising party. Jiraiya's driver dropped us in front of the main entrance. I nervously smoothed my non wrinkle knee length dress as the driver opened the passenger door. Stepping out onto the red carpet, I nodded to the female driver who offered me a smile and a praise. Naruto got out right after me.

"Well, we're here at our first party together," he said as he straightened his blazer. It was a casual event so Naruto wore a pair of blue black suit Asuma thought would compliment my dress colour. I thought he looked good in it despite the clashing orange shirt underneath.

"This is different. It's a fundraising event all they do at these parties is talk," I told him. I have been to these kinds of event with Itachi plenty of times so I knew what was going on.

"Yeah, I know. But there's still going to be drinks, food and celebrities - to me that is still a party."

"Hmmm. Music mostly ballad and classic, no dancing and bland food."

"You sure like to be too realistic at times Sasuke-chan, lighten up," Naruto pouted. Something tugged my heart looking at him doing that. I felt like biting him on the mouth but this wasn't the place. I wonder if the City Hall had a back room.

Realizing that I was thinking unruly thoughts about my boyfriend in front of City Hall made me blush. I looked away, doing what I did best when I feel embarrassed - appeared as if I was acting nonchalant. Naruto laughed when he saw me looking away but I ignored him this time.

I watched as Jiraiya got out of the car and talked to the driver. The driver then nodded and looked at us. She approached us as Jiraiya walked over to Naruto.

"Enjoy the party miss. That Sarutobi dress looks good on you. See you later."

"Thank you. Aren't you coming?" I looked at her dress which was similarly styled like mine. While my dress was a sleeveless round neck, hers was a plunging neckline dress. She looked ready for the night out.

"No. I have to send Orochimaru-sama home after this." Then she looked at my dress and then at hers and whispered. "Jiraiya-sama chose this uniform for his female staff. Trust him to make us look like we are going to a party every night."

I nodded at her and bowed to show my respect. Itachi told me to always respect the service staff no matter what position they hold since they would be the ones who support us if everything crumbled.

The driver nodded approvingly at me and then said. "You better catch up with Jiraiya-sama he's already up the stairs."

I turned around and saw Jiraiya already climbing the steps.

Naruto held his hand out for me. "Well, let's go. Mayor Mito Senju have arrived and Jiraiya needed to answer, why her only daughter isn't showing up tonight."

"Who's her daughter?" I asked. I wasn't aware at all of the newly appointed mayor's background or family.

"Tsunade-baachan is her daughter," Naruto said as I took his hand and we walked up the stairs.

"Oh, and you forgot this," Naruto handed me a blue black clutch with silver studs.

"Thanks," I said smiling to him. This time I let go of my hand from him to hold the clutch.

Me and Naruto walked up the stairs into Konoha City Hall event hall. There were like seventy stairs I wished I didn't agree on wearing the pretty six inch blue heels which Jiraiya said looked good on me. But I thanked my lucky stars that I took gymnastics when I was younger so balancing wasn't a

problem for me. I was careful until until Naruto suddenly grabbed for my arm from behind and pulled me closer towards him.

Being pulled down without warning like that, I fell backwards out of surprise. I tried to compensate my unbalanced state by bending backwards but the heels was too high and there was no hand railing to grab... Fortunately Naruto caught me. My legs stretched apart and I looked at my awkward pose, like we were in a midst of dancing tango.

I felt a hand around my waist and realized that his right hand had caught my flailing right hand. He looked into my eyes and grinned widely.

"Sorry about that!"

I huffed loudly and pushed my wide splayed legs so I was standing again. Still Naruto didn't let go of my hand. My clutch was still in my hand. I was half furious and half relieved that his reflex was as fast as mine by saving me from the fall.

"Don't surprise me like that, can't wait until we get inside?"

"No. Isn't that your brother?" Naruto pointed to a man already standing at the top most landing.

"Itachi," I whispered. I guess I forgot that he would be here too.

We continued to walk up the stairs but Itachi entered the hall before we reached him. "Does you brother know my Godfather?"

"I think he does. My brother was trained in business since he was in diapers."

"So how come you are not taking business courses or chemistry? Aren't you going to work for him one day?"

"Why aren't you, wouldn't you be working with Jiraiya-san one day?" I asked Naruto. This was one of the frequently asked questions I get when someone knows that I am sister to Itachi Uchiha.

"That's not how you answer the question. Can't you answer like normal without being defensive," Naruto frowned.

I looked away. "Ok, so maybe I was acting a little harsh towards him."

"I want to pursue something of my own interest before I try something which i… have been conditioned to do since birth." Ok saying that I was trained to be a business woman from birth was overdramatic but that was how I felt when people say things about this.

"Furthermore it's not really our company. My brother owns the majority but we have other shareholders too."

"Ok. Sorry about pushing you about it."

"Don't worry about it." I sighed and smoothed my hair this time. Sarutobi had lent me his changing room which was complete with a make up room to groom my hair. My black shoulder length hair was let loose and I pinned them back with some pins I had in my bag.

We had arrived at the top landing and entered the City Hall's main door. I searched for Itachi but I am sure he was already gone, he had this habit of disappearing in public places when you searched for him the first time. I knew I would eventually meet him somewhere tonight. Itachi would not be angry about my not telling him that I was coming, but he would surely be intrigued to know the kind of businessman Naruto's Godfather and kind were.

"Hey Utakata!" Naruto called for his friend.

"Hey man!" the other man replied. This man looked regal.

"Where's your fiancee?"

"She's down with food poisoning. I didn't want to come but since this is Mayor Senju's first mini fund raising event, my grandmother told me to come. I'll be leaving early."

"Aww, send my regards to her."

"Will do. Sasuke Uchiha, friends with Naruto. I heard you both go to the same University."

"Yes, we are studying for the same course."

Utakata and I shook hands and Naruto continued to speak a few more minutes with him. This man was a representative of the Septagon Business Group - a group of six family businesses united to facilitate their development from a small medium business to a multinational company. Itachi respected the Septagon Business Group, and I realized that Utakata had to balance his business needs along with his personal demands. Luckily Itachi's _Mesmerize_ wasn't part of the main Uchiha clan business. Uncle Madara had asked him plenty of times to join his business with the clan's but Itachi said he wasn't ready. Furthermore our shareholders were not really keen in connecting closely with Madara Uchiha knowing the man was a dictator when it comes to business decisions.

I shook my head suddenly feeling a tightness around my shoulders. Naruto waved goodbye to Utakata and I nodded as he wished us luck.

"Are you tired?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit. Why don't we go see the scenery first before we mingle around, people here seem to know you." Naruto glanced around at the number of people who looked our way and smiling.

"I agree, let's go," I smiled back and walked quickly towards an open door. The event was about to start but we were not familiar enough with Mayor Senju so I thought that it would be ok to escape for awhile.

I stepped out as Naruto grabbed some opened fizzy drinks from a tray held by a walking waiter.

"Thanks," I heard him say as I reached the balcony.

The City Hall event area was surrounded by a balcony, large enough to hold a small scale event. The view was decent since the Hall was situated on top a high landed area. I looked on at the flickering night lights of the nearby residential area and a few colourful lights from a funfair.

"What are you thinking about tonight?" Naruto asked.

"A lot of things." I said. With Naruto I learned to be vague. We could be objective later when we were back at the faculty or at some study group. As his girlfriend I knew I would have to set up a study group with him, I wanted to be there for him in that aspect too.

"One thing?"

"How good you look tonight?" I looked at him, from his shoes to his hair and looked him in the eyes. That made him blush.

"I thought we didn't have enough private times together today," Naruto said.

"We could have plenty if everything goes well," I said. My words took me to the start of our relationship. I was expecting Naruto to be serious with me and so far he had been serious. Even taking me to see his Godfather's workplace. I hope that Naruto isn't this friendly and open to everyone he calls a close friend.

"Umm…"

That made me decided to ask him about his sudden proposition to ask me to be his girlfriend. The music from the hall was raised, maybe the event was about to start. Soon a voice on microphone was heard over but the sound was not that deafening for us to continue a private conversation.

"Half out of whim and half because I liked you since my first semester."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more," as I took the drink from his hand and sipped on it.

"It was during the Games Day during orientation week. You looked so cute frowning in your blue shorts and Games shirt with mud and grass all over. I came in late. Only managed to play the last game."

"Oh, you were the loud guy who made Ino furious. She said you did not deserve to win since you only played one game since everyone was there since 9 am and then you turn up near lunch hour and won them the last game."

"Yeah Temari was my teammate and she had to ditch the games because Gaara couldn't walk."

"Those days were stupid," I laughed.

"Yeah stupid but that was the day I laid my eyes on you."

"Hmm."

"Anyway why did you accept me? I thought you were the kind to think millions time."

"Out of curiosity I guess, usually boys aren't that forward with me when they know I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, the Itachi effect… Gaara warned me of that."

"It was stupid. Something Shisui made up to scare everyone away. He is my cousin but he is way more overprotective than my brother."

"Ah."

I looked around and then at Naruto, slowly I lifted a hand to touch his face.

"Um, what do you think of me now?" Touches always add another element to relationships.

Instead Naruto grabbed my hands and grabbed it in his hand. He stepped closer and closed the gap between our mouths.

"Like this," he said simply.

I inhaled his scent, musky and a little strong. I guess he wore some perfume from Sarutobi's shop but I liked the underneath male aroma under it. I felt like swimming in a pool of something overwhelming.

"Do you want to kiss me?" I asked. I know very well that we wouldn't be kissing anytime soon. Jiraiya would soon find us or even Itachi.

"I would love to put my lips all around your body, would that be overdoing it?"

I laughed and stepped away. His aroma was intoxicating but that wasn't going to pull me into kissing me in a public setting.

"There you are," a voice called us into the hall.

"Why are you here? I was about to introduce to Mayor Senju my heir."

"What heir?" Naruto asked.

I saw that it was Jiraiya who was talking to us. He did not come near, just smirking knowingly and waved us over.

"Get your asses inside here and socialize, I don't bring along people to hide in corners. Wipe off that lipstick off your face too."

Though we weren't really kissing Naruto still wiped his lips with the back of his hand which was holding the drink. "Hey Ero-Senin, we did nothing of that sort…" but Jiraiya was gone.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. He pecked me on the lips and then pulled me into the hall. I readied myself with the notion that Itachi might be somewhere near Mito Senju.

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Competition

**Competition**

The hall was of course colder, but colder than I had anticipated. And as I walked further inside, I felt the air conditioning blasting cold wind making some of the guests with too much exposed skin shivering in cold. I was still warm from being outside but I still shivered in the cold artificial wind. I wished someone noted the too low setting of the air cond soon. In the meantime I hugged myself and started rubbing both of my exposed arms for warmth.

"Hi…"

I thought I heard a voice so I turned around and saw a young lady around my age standing beside me. She wasn't there before.

"Here's for… for you. To make yourself warm… it's cold here," a lady in a lavender dress handed me a red folded shawl.

"Thank you," I said. Although the shawl clashed greatly with my dress I still took it from her. I made eye contact and only then noticed that she had the lightest lavender eyes I have ever seen. "Hyuga-san?" I asked. Anyone with lavender eyes would probably be the owner of the famous last name, Hyuga.

She blushed hard and then bit her lips. "Call me Hinata… Hyuga-san's my father."

"Oh, thank you... Hinata," I said as I unfolded the shawl. Itachi always told me the importance of being nice to others, so here I am being respectful by taking the shawl. I was shivering but I thought that I would run outside later when Naruto began mingling around with the VIPS, they wouldn't miss me for an hour at least.

"You are Miss… Miss Sasuke Uchiha right?" she asked further. Her words were careful, like she was really afraid of saying my name the wrong way.

I softened a bit and replied as I maintained eye contact while unfolding the shawl, "If I call you Hinata, then call me Sasuke."

She smiled wider and offered me a hand, "Nice to mmm..meet you Sasuke."

"Me too," I shook her hands and then let go of it. I quickly wrapped the long shawl around my body to cover my exposed arms.

"A friend of Naruto?" she asked.

"Yes, we studied in the same university," I offered her a very vague answer. I was not comfortable yet about strangers knowing that we were now a couple.

She smiled at me and fidgeted with her dark purple dress. I thought she was nervous or something. Before I could ask further question a guest came and greeted her. I nodded along as she introduced me to the guest. Then we were back to not speaking again. I was not really keen on small talk, but since the Hyuga's company was among one of brother's company's retailer I decided to just do some small talk. The warm weather was a nice generic topic to talk about.

"It was warm earlier so I did not bother to bring along a shawl," I said. I was basically lying as I was never the shawl kind of girl. If I had came with Itachi I would wear my long sleeved short dress or bring my leather jacket along. Hinata dressed way more femininely than me or Sakura, it had laces on the bottom and some blings on the top. My style was a little more plain, pleats or leather.

Suddenly Hinata sneezed and looked away as if embarrassed. She covered her mouth and said, "Sorry! I better tell them about the air cond. excuse me Sasuke."

She left me just like that and I was slightly furious. Here I was making small talk and she just went away like that. While I looked at the spot where she had stood, someone touched my shoulder and said, "Hello."

I was surprised as I didn't know many people at events like this. I turned around and saw a pair of lavender eyes again, but this time slightly darker. "Neji!"

"So you finally show up at social events, where's Itachi?" Neji Hyuga, my fellow coursemate asked.

"I came here with Naruto," I said curtly. "And I have, attended events like this a few times with Itachi before. You were just weren't there each time."

Neji chuckled. I saw that he was just teasing me about me not being as socially present as Itachi. Then he said, "I saw that you met my cousin."

I thought he was going to poke fun at me for suddenly being social with Naruto, but he was just commenting on his cousin. Then I slowly smirked, as I only realized that the girl who gave me the shawl was Neji's cousin.

"Tell her that I will return her shawl after I get it cleaned. Is she sick? She was sneezing before I could return the shawl."

"Ah, don't worry about it, she was recovering from flu but it's nothing major," Neji said. He was smiling like he had something else on his mind. Neji always smiled like that when he had something up his ass, sometimes when he knew what my marks were for some projects. He was chummy with most of our lecturers and sometimes he saw the marks when he was around helping the lecturers.

Neji then stood a little closer to me and bent a little. He was a head taller than me, taller even than Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?" I asked. He can't be asking about class right now, so this most probably would be about something else.

"Are you and Naruto for real?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you with him for the long haul?"

I cringed at him. Who was he to ask questions like that and it wasn't Neji's style to mind people's business.

"Mind your own business Neji," I warned him. It was really out of character for me to do that. But since Neji was being unusually nosy I decided to be unusually defensive.

"Well. I beg your pardon for being nosy, but I think you both might want to ask Jiraiya about Naruto later," he said.

"What's with the mystery and all?" I looked up at Neji. But he was already waving and walked away.

"I'm not the right person to tell you about it. See you at class. Good night."

I frowned at Neji's disappearing back and then decided to not think further about it. Ignoring the nagging thought that there might be something waiting for me and Naruto, was hard. I milled around avoiding the spot where Naruto was talking to Jiraiya and Mito Senju. They did not bother to invite me along in their conversation, i was not intimidated at all. Me and Naruto are friends and have only been a few months into this couple thing and so I can't be expecting to stand beside him like a wife or fiancee. I was comfortable being just where I am right now.

Jiraiya then stopped talking to Mito Senju and left the Mayor with Naruto. He walked quite a distance and entered another crowd. When he finally stopped he placed his hand on a dark haired-Itachi Uchiha. So my brother was here like I expected him. I did not want to completely avoid my brother but did not want him to find me this early so I walked to the edge of the crowd to fetch myself another drink.

As I stood alone, the man Naruto had introduced as Utakata came and stood beside me.

"Hi again, Miss Uchiha right?" he asked.

"Call me Sasuke."

"Ok Sasuke, call me Uta, Utakata seems a mouthful."

I smiled at him and said, "Will do."

We stood in comfortable silence before he asked, "I hope you are ok."

"Hmmm." I said. What's with all the questions concerning my well being. I eyed Utakata more critically, he had an apathetic expression on his face but he kept glancing at me a few times. That was weird for a stranger to do.

"Not really," I answered after a few moments. Neji's previous similar words rang inside my head and then something popped into my head. If I feigned my condition like I was affected by something, Utakata might elaborate on it further.

"Does Naruto know?" I asked.

"I think he only knew about it today too. This had crossed my mind when we were younger. Although Naruto wasn't biologically related to Jiraiya but since his late father was Jiraiya's apprentice, he is regarded as one of Jiraiya's. Hyuga is a good family, but yours is too."

My mind was pretty confused by his words but I continued acting, "I hope the Hyuga knows about it too."

"I am not sure about that. Well, I have to go. I stayed back to meet Neji and he was sorry about this too. Good night Sasuke."

"Good night Uta-san," I said.

What the heck were they trying to tell me was really making me furious. I eyed Naruto and then Jiraiya. By now Itachi was glancing nonchalantly over to my area. I knew Jiraiya had probably told him that I was there too. I think Jiraiya had told Itachi earlier about me coming along. I know that Itachi's business associates often acted like fathers to me, always telling Itachi about my whereabouts. But I knew that I never did anything wrong and so I wasn't really bothered by their fatherly acts.

I turned to Naruto and he was now being flanked by Hyuga-san on one side and Mito Senju on another. Hyuga-san had a hand on Naruto's shoulder and was smiling very widely. It was a rare expression since Hyuga-san would usually offer only a small smile when he was happy. This was strange.

My instincts told me to eavesdrop on them. But there was no way I was going to listen on what they were talking about without being nearby. Maybe I should really ask Jiraiya what Neji and Utakata was talking about. But then I had to face my brother.

The need to know urged me to approach my brother. So I finally relented. Walking towards Itachi and Jiraiya, I greeted them.

"Niichan, Jiraiya-san, goodnight," I said hugging Itachi and nodding to Jiraiya. Itachi took the chance ruffle my hair slightly but I quickly escaped from him.

Jiraiya just smiled at our interaction and I began poking around. "Naruto looks worried, is there anything I should know?"

"It's normal baby sis, you don't need to worry about anything," Itachi smiled knowingly.

"So you heard?" Jiraiya asked.

"I didn't but Neji and Utakata kept asking me and telling me weird things about Naruto. I can't ask him now since he's busy," I said glancing at Naruto's direction. He was now talking with Hyuga-san and Hinata. I noticed a very happy looking Hinata…

"It's normal for a father to ask someone's son to escort their daughter. It's common courtesy."

"I forgot to do that, but you can handle things yourself. You are too independent for that sister," itachi added.

More vague answers. I was tired of these people who kept shoving vague information to me, so I took off the shawl and folded it. I decided to approach them and just act like a shameless person listening on.

As I approached Naruto, Hyuga-san was also leaving him. So I paused and turned around as if mingling with the crowd for a minute. When i turned around Naruto was chatting with Hinata, his face was friendly.

"Hi again Hinata," I said.

"Sass, this is Hinata-chan, my old friend," Naruto said.

"We have met earlier," I said smiling. Hinata smiled at me too.

"Hyuga-san asked me to show Hinata around as she was not used to being around by herself in konoha. She studied in Iwa from when she's sixteen until now."

"Ah, so when is that?" I asked. Why is Utakata and Neji acting like this was something a crisis or something. It was just Hyuga-san asking Naruto to take his daughter around Konoha. He might be tight friends with Jiraiya, instead of Itachi. I bet if Hyuga-san was chummy with Itachi he would ask me to take care of Hinata.

"We are going to the zoo and bird park tomorrow, my lecturer decided to cancel our class tomorrow morning."

I smiled because I had classes most mornings, that was no problem. I wasn't looking forward to going to the zoo or bird park anyway.

"I am so...sorry my father asked you to… to escort me. I ttt...told him I could go with my cousins but he told me that they were too... y...young. Neji-nii could not come as he is also working all week."

All her words were stilted but that did not annoy me. Something was beginning to annoy me but what was that? Hinata wasn't even being malicious or anything.

"Don't worry I know Konoha like the back of my hand. So where else do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blushed. Why did I notice that?

"I...I would like to visit the museum and … na.. national gallery too," she said.

Ok, that irked me. I went to the museum alone using a rented car when I first got my license. "Surely you have a license?"

"I have," she said. Then she bit her lips and said, "My father does not let me drive alone. Usually Neji-niisan would be with me when I drive in town."

I stopped myself from sighing, she was a complete stranger so no need to be so judgemental. Her father had asked Naruto nicely to escort her around they were friends longer than I was with Naruto. I then handed her the shawl and said, "Thanks for the shawl Hinata. I am going to head over outside to talk with my friend."

Naruto who knew that I was an antisocial person looked at me strangely but then Hinata said, "Gladly. So Naruto, what.. what are you studying at uni?"

As Naruto replied to her I looked around and decided that though I could stay and talk about whatever they were talking about, something inside was bothering me. So I excused myself saying that I need to make a call and I walked outside and looked into the sky. What was it that was bothering me, I wondered and wondered.

* * *

Naruto did not come for me until half an hour later.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," I was utterly confused with myself tonight.

"I am sorry about not being with you almost all night, that was a boring party."

"I saw that you quite enjoyed it."

Naruto frowned and leaned on the wall beside me, "It was great being recognized as Jiraiya's godson. The mayor. Haha, never imagined myself meeting the mayor."

"That's great. She's Tsunade's mother right?"

"Yes, that was quite funny. Tsunade not attending her mother's function," Naruto then chuckled. "But…"

"What?" I said it too quickly. I knew that I was being nosy about that moment where Naruto did not seem very happy talking to Hyuga-san. I hoped that he could read my mind right now.

"Hyuga-san, Hinata's father asked me to take care of his daughter. That was weird. I mean we were friends in school before she moved to a private school and uni over in Iwa. I mean Itachi did not even say anything like that to me and I know he was aware that you're my girlfriend."

I bet Naruto must have run into Itachi sometime after we became a couple. Itachi was a know it all after all, there was nothing in Konoha which was a mystery to him.

"I mean Hinata was just a friend, you are my girlfriend. Are you ok with me escorting her around?"

"You agreed already," I said.

"Not that I can reject it. I mean it's Hyuga-san, he is Jiraiya's client, the Hyuga's company, Phoenix Corps or something is a big publisher..."

"I am ok Naruto."

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's only an outing or two," I knew I wasn't the jealous type so why would i be bothered.

"Hmm, that was …. Thanks Sass, I know you'd trust me. Still this is weird."

I wanted to agree with him, but I think I will need to ask Neji or Utakata about this further. I can't go to Jiraiya right now.

"Kids, let's go home," Jiraiya called.

Me and Naruto quickly nodded to each other and followed Jiraiya's retreating back. I was still wondering at the back of my mind. Was i bothered at all about Hinata and Naruto?

* * *

 **Author's Note : I think Mito Senju was Tsunade's grandmother but he'll, just think of it as a creative adjustment of an Alternate Universe. So in here, Mito Senju is Tsunade's mother.**


	7. Cringe

**Cringe**

Some weeks ago we got the green light from the Programme advisor to go forward with our project for the Video Production course. We were tasked to cooperate together with a local company and make a video project. So after some surveying and brainstorming our group agreed to highlight on an urban transportation system along with its flaws and merits. We approached a taxi company, a mass railway transit (MRT) company and also a bus company.

After a week feedbacks came in and only the bus company agreed to let us film their facilities. The bus company even wanted to sponsor us should we need anything extra while shooting the video. The company's name was Akatsuki Busses co-owned by Konan, Yahiko and Nagato Akatsuki and was the largest bus provider in Konoha and also in neighbouring Suna.

Sakura was already ahead with preparation as soon as the programme advisor had said yes. So here we are discussing in the class right after the lecturer of a course ended her class. Everyone else had exited for lunch or chit chatting, while the class was not emptied yet. Only Sakura and me were here, while two of our group members were not present because they were seniors from the fifth other members, Lee and Shion only met us during Video Production class which was an elective course. We had Lee acting as our official leader and Shion as the financial manager, while Sakura was the secretary and me the technical manager.

"This is our chance you know. We should grab this chance while they are very eager to work with us. They said the project will be good for their corporate reputation they stated on the email," Sakura said.

I frowned at Sakura's statement, but she was right that the company being very interested to work with students this eager and even offering to become a sponsor for a student project was unexpected. Most company would act all high and mighty and some would restrict access to their material but this company was all giving.

Sakura then continued, "The PR officer Mr Deidara was very eager even before he realized that one of our group member was an Uchiha. After he realized that we have an Uchiha in the house he asked if it was ok to offer sponsorship."

Her statement made me instantly look at her, and our eyes met in a moment of curiosity. My family name had always opened doors of opportunity but this was rare for a company to look deeper at the names of students involved. Whatever, i thought. This was as good as it gets and we even got sponsorship all because of our own effort. I realized that Itachi's reputation as a businessman might affect this company's judgement of us but we were acting as students and not as representative of the Uchiha Company. And I should make it clear to them that I am not a personnel of my brother's company.

"When is the meeting?" I asked Sakura.

Sakura smirked at me and referred to her diary. "They said it depends on us so I suggested to them this Friday as we have no class after lunch, since Madam Freya will be on early maternity leave. Anyway, you know who will be replacing her?"

"Professor Kakashi will be our temporary lecturer for the rest of the semester. But he will only start next week," I told Sakura.

I swiped on my phone and checked my email and saw that I have notified the whole class that Madam Freya was going to be on leave. But I did not notify them about her replacement, so I composed another email and blasted to my classmate's emails about Professor Kakashi being her replacement.

Sakura's phone then beeped and I guess that would be my email already arriving. Then she quickly checked her phone before nodding and got back to writing in her diary. She uncapped a pink pen and scribbled down something on the white lined page.

I watched Sakura looked up to me as I asked her, "Will Lee and Shion come too?" I did not need to ask Sakura if she had asked them since eager Sakura is very very efficient.

Sakura smiled and closed her book, "I did, but they haven't confirmed yet. They have classes on that day so we might have to reschedule or just go as their representatives."

"If they are ok with not going, we will just go on as group rep. There will be lots of meeting afterwards and we can synchronize our schedules later on for everyone's benefit," I said. Working in a group was tiring but it had its benefits in the long run. I said as I pushed my phone into my pocket. Sakura started putting her things away and we got out of the classroom.

I watched my peers exit their classroom and saw that the room where Group D should occupy was empty. Then I realized that today Naruto was supposed to bring Hinata to town, so I wouldn't be seeing him around the faculty as usual. Something grew cold in my heart at the thought of them as i felt Sakura putting her arm around my shoulders to pull me towards a group of seniors coming towards us.

"There's Lee, we should ask him about Friday's meeting," Sakura said as she rushed and manhandled me. I let her do as she pleased, as my eyes focused on Lee, wearing a leaf green turtleneck with green jeans and green sneakers and a green backpack. His too much greenery helped my mind be distracted from the thought of my boyfriend out in town with his old friend.

* * *

9 am, Wednesday, Naruto called me to announce that he had a nice day with Hinata yesterday and she sent her regards to me. However they only had lunch since the museum and zoo was closed. He offered her to visit again on Thursday but Hinata had to fly back to Iwagakure for a last minute matter. I wondered why Naruto had to be too nice to her as he talked about how Hinata had asked about their other old friends. I knew that Naruto was a nice guy but he had never talked about Hinata, and only now i realized how nice Naruto was. That made me question about whether him wanting to be my boyfriend was just out of being nice to the thoughts of his friends. But whenever I was with him there was something different there every time, like he was not really just being a nice person with me.

While I was busy thinking about Naruto, he was done relating his day activity with Hinata. He told me that he could come meet me whenever I want this week since he was done with one major assignment and would be hanging around the faculty. I was curious as we had been hanging out whenever he's around so there wasn't any problem with our prior arrangement. But since he sounded so eager to meet me I decided that maybe I should meet him today, I had free time after my 2pm class which I intended to spend at the library doing some readings, but maybe spending that time with Naruto would be better. So i told him i was going to be free and we called it a date. Naruto disconnected the call after s happy shouting of "Sasuke, you the best!".

As soon as I put down the phone I wondered why Hinata was here in the middle of a week while class in Konoha was on. Konoha Uni's mid term examination is not in another two weeks. Maybe her university's schedule was different, or she was taking a short course which usually don't have examinations and less classes than a normal semester. I did not want to know more anyway, I was a little curious that's all. I guess Hinata will call back in a week or two to reschedule their outings or maybe go out on the weekends. Whatever, Naruto would be bound to inform me anyway.

I always woke up at 7 am when I have late classes, and since today's class only started at 10 am I was still on my bed at this time after the phone call. I looked at my wall clock for the last time and sighed. Last night's incident had made me want to stay in bed longer. Was I jealous of my boyfriend going around town with his long time friend? I am not really sure… I get to meet Naruto today that should be an interesting. I look forward to meeting him as he was an interesting person to friend and court :D

Jealousy was trivial, Itachi always told me. He said that we should always handle emotions on the go, don't hold it in and let linger for a long time as it could be damaging. So deciding that I have a whole day to think about it I got up and started my day. Maybe looking at Naruto's face today might provide an answer. I slipped into my slippers and into the bathroom.

Still, the refreshing shower was wasted for five minutes as I stood under the lukewarm water thinking about things I never thought I would have to consider. Jealousy? Really, should I be jealous of Hinata. Jealous is the reaction people feel when their partner was with someone else. Do I really care about Hinata and Naruto's friendship? No I don't as he should have friends as many as he wants. He's very friendly and annoyingly friendly sometimes. Do I want to join Naruto and Hinata, no I don't as they were just visiting around town. I can do that later with Naruto, multiple times if I want. Anyway why would I want to join them, it would be super awkward with Naruto maybe talking about their time growing up of which I was not familiar with. I don't think I am going to befriend Hinata like how I befriend Sakura. I have enough friends so far. I don't care about them, then why am I thinking about jealousy?

I think I am not a very emotional person. My first and major emotional turbulence came with my parents' death. I cried hard the day they were dead as I did not even have the opportunity to visit them. They were already dead at the scene of the accident so they came home in caskets.

Following the news of their passing I poured all my sadness into hugging and sobbing into my brother's thin shoulders. That day I looked at Itachi and realized that there were going to be the only two of us from now on, no more jet-setting absent parents to whine about. My parents have always been the travelling type and left us with caretakers and relatives, but they were still my parents and their death left a huge gap in my life. I did not come to school for a week and instead spent the few days preparing for their funeral and the inevitable will reading. Even though it hurts until this day but their passing was remarkably hassle free as the lawyers my late parents hired were professional and our relatives kept their interference minimal at the time.

I cried a little during the funeral. I was young, only twelve and I never imagined them dead like this. Relatives told me to stay strong and that got to me and people were telling me that I would be able to weather this. So I decided that I will be strong from then on and gradually I stopped showing emotions from then on. It was not incidental that I was also raised in a family known for not being outwardly expressive or emotional.

Now back to Naruto, him and me are like the sky and the earth. I could understand how people could easily overlook the fact that we were a couple, we never hold hands in public and even after a few months of being a couple still acted like casual friends never hugging or kissing in public. I suspect our unusual behaviour as a couple did not even make the usual nosy people's radar tingle, as they did not ask me at all, about him and me being a couple. What impression did I give people around me that they couldn't even sense that we were a couple? A little part of me wanted to tell the world that we were together, and I found that idea not too bad. Sakura should know a little bit more about this.

* * *

After my two pm class ended at around 3.50 pm, I said goodbye to Sakura, who as always thought I was going to the library as usual. She however noted the unusual expression on my face and stopped me from leaving our desk.

"Why are you not bringing your book bag today? I thought you were going to the library?"

I patted Sakura on the shoulder and pulled away from her.

Sakura laughed and shouted as i left the class, "Send my regards to him, ok."

So she had noted that I was not bringing an extra bag today and so clearly wasn't heading to the library which was situated a block away from our faculty. I would usually walk to the library and leave my car at the faculty, and Sakura being my closest friend noticed all this. Luckily she did not ask me more or else I would have bring her along to this date to get her to ask Naruto about my plan. Talking about our plan, I wondered what Naruto had in mind for today.

Our faculty was on the thirteenth floor of Konoha U's Tower building. I had to wait for awhile before I got a place in the three elevators to go down, and while waiting I checked on my clothes, I wore a red cap sleeved peplum blouse paired with black skinny jeans. I think I look quite good today and I had my hair in a ponytail. When the third elevator opened and zi saw a space available I quickly got in and waited at the cafe. Sat down, ordered iced tea and Naruto walked by.

He was dressed in a plaid long sleeves shirt with a black t-shirt and jeans. He walked past me as I glanced at him. After ten steps away he turned around and retraced his steps by walking backwards, with a wide smile plastered on his face.

""Hey," Naruto greeted.

"Hey," I greeted back.

Naruto stood beside the table as he looked at the empty seat across me.

"So you alone?"

"Yes, my date told me he'd call me later today."

Naruto laughed and sat across me, "How about you and me skip this date you are about to go on and let's go somewhere else?"

"What do you have in my mind? I have the rest of the day free."

Naruto smiled and looked around before saying, "I guess we could go up the Fire mountain and have lunch there and look at the view, there's western food I think, not much seafood, maybe fish and chips, but they say the food are ok."

"I'll think about it on the way, maybe I should call my date and tell him that I am bailing out?"

Naruto made an expression as if he was thinking whether to let me call but then got up and said, "Maybe you don't have to, I heard that he will be jealous if you go out with someone else, but making him jealous once in awhile will be good."

I also got up and walked closer to him and said, "you think so? Would that make me a bad girlfriend?"

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes while we headed to his car. There was only one car at the car park as everyone had head out for lunch. I was surprised to see Naruto driving a different car today, he was driving an old BMW model today and as I checked out his car he looked at me and clarified, "Uncle Occhi asked me to service his car yesterday and sent it to his nephew tonight. He said that I could use it today if I wanted."

We got in his car and was soon on our way to Konoha mountain.

"Jiraiya told me that my ancestor from my late father's family line was one of the leaders of Konoha. I think my late father was named after him, Minato Namikaze was one hell of a man for having his head up on the mountain."

That piqued my interest, hell everything about Naruto was becoming interesting right now. I wanted to know more about him, more than Hinata knew.

My taste when it came to food was not really exquisite, as long as the food was not too sweet and the food well cooked, I was satisfied. Today's lunch at the top of Fire Mountain consisted of plain old western food, Naruto chose Meatloaf while I choose Fish and Chips. The Salmon was not too burnt and a finger lick of Naruto's gravy told me that the food was moderate in taste. Naruto even secretly ordered me a bowl of tomato salad and I was surprised that he knew I love tomato. Not many people know this fact and that made me a little suspicious of him.

We finished our food and moved to an observation deck next to the restaurant. As we left the restaurant I was pleasantly surprised to see that the establishment on top of Fire Mountain had been refurbished and enlarged since the last time I was here during elementary school. The establishment which was built by the local government but its management contracted to private owners every few years, now sported a museum about Konoha Mountain. It was said that Konoha was originally a hidden village hundreds year ago and housed ninja capable of deriving power from natural elements to fight evil. I don't know how true was that, but it was stuff of legends. I was once in awe of that as my ancestors were once famous ninjas, who were now more famous for being businessmen then warriors.

Me and Naruto walked over to the observation deck and Naruto pointed to a binocular and he quickly left my side to take a look of the scenery. I smiled as he skipped towards the binoculars. The binoculars were free to use and I remembered Itachi used to have to lift me up when I wanted to have a look. I was such a short child when I was young. Then I looked at Naruto standing before the binoculars and realized that I had grown tall enough to see through the binoculars now. There were only about six other people playing tourist around us, I guess it was middle of the week so people were working or studying.

"Sasuke, look I can see Jiraiya's office from here," Naruto pointed to a direction of the city.

I looked at the way he pointed and though I couldn't be sure where he was referring too, I realized that the area Naruto pointed at was just across the airport. Seeing Konoha from up above was different from being in it's belly. I leaned against the railing beside the binocular and enjoyed the clear view, as it was only about 2.45 pm the sky was still bright though it was quite hot. Luckily Naruto surprised me earlier with a wide brimmed hat which he told me to wear and I obliged, though. I did not mind getting sunburnt.

"Say Sasuke, I have been here on a school trip, I represented my school for a soccer game and though we did not win my school awarded us with a trip around Konoha for entering the finals."

A gust of wind blew and I held onto my hat as a precaution to not let it fly. The observation deck was large but the wind could easily take away my hat and flung it into the depths of Fire Mountain on the other side. I looked at Naruto and smiled, and Naruto let go of the binocular and quickly stood beside me.

"Hey, I haven't seen that smile for sometime now. The smile you make when you're really happy," Naruto said.

"What smile?" I quickly arched an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"Aww, come on Sas. I shouldn't have said that to you, now the smile is gone."

Naruto's smile was getting larger as he laughed at my annoyed expression. "Well, in first year, second semester when you won that inter class debate and got the best debater title, you smiled the same."

"You remember that?" I was confused, even I didn't remember my own not so long ago pass.

"Of course I remember, I thought that you were the cutest angriest debater ever. The climax was when you stood up on that desk and deliver your point to once and for all shut Temari down."

I looked at Naruto and blushed, that was not supposed to be cute. "I was aiming to be threatening that time." I did not remember that smile but I remembered being so consumed by the debate that at one point I stood on the desk to drown Temari's interruption. Sakura had panicked at that time, and as soon as the debate ended she had pulled me out of class before Temari could face me off. Afterwards for a week weeks coursemates stayed metres away from me if they did not have any official business with me. Even in class anyone who saw me tried hard to not talk about the debate, even after my Class won the debate. Even boys who would usually try to flirt with me avoided me for months.

"Aww Sasuke, I have always found you to be so damn cute…" Naruto made a sudden turn facing away from me as he pointed to another direction and started saying, "Hey, Konoha University is not visible from here, it's hidden behind that tree. Maybe we can build another deck a little high above so we could see Konoha Uni from…"

I spun him around, grabbed his shirt collars and pulled him towards me before kissing him right on the lips. Naruto's eyes bulged as I let go. He looked around at first but no one was watching us, only a waiter was aware but I think observation deck were normal place for kissing couples, and he only gave a thumbs up.

Naruto wiped his lips with the back of his hand, looked at me and quickly hugged me. He suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably. I did not know what made him cry like that but iI hugged him back.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I did not mean to do it like this, but maybe we are better off .. being close friends…"

Without any warning… my heart was crushed hearing that… Oh shit...

"What the hell Naruto?" I asked as I braced myself for his explanation.

* * *

Author's Note : will be edited later for grammar. So don't scorn me grammar!


End file.
